Mariana Martí
Buenos Aires |nacimiento = |nacionalidad = Argentina |ingreso_doblaje = 2010 |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa }} Missy-big-mouth-43.jpg|Missy en Big Mouth. Lêia.png|Lêia (Melissa Garcia) en Oswaldo (serie animada). 1230463311.png|Kumud Sundari Saraswatichandra Vyas en Saras & Kumud 042024355.png|Bahar Saruhan En Esposa joven. Season six denise cloyd.png|Denise Cloyd en The Walking Dead. Cellisca.png|Cellisca en Yo-Kai Watch. Mira-the-hollow-9.54_thumb.jpg|Mira en El vacío. Mariana Martí es una locutora radial y comercial, Licenciada en Ciencias de la Comunicación, actriz de doblaje y fotógrafa argentina. Filmografía Películas ; Cecily Strong *Mamá entrometida - Jillian (2015) *El bronce - Janice (2015) ;Otros *Kardec: El libro de los espíritus - Voces adicionales (2019) *Nadando por un sueño - Entrenadora Delphine (Virginie Efira) (2018) *Wildlife - Jeanette Brinson (Carey Mulligan) (2018) versión argentina *Guerrera de sangre - Cassidy (Jet Tranter) (2016) *El pasajero - Joanna (Vera Farmiga) (2018) Versión Fox (2019) *Miss Bala: Sin piedad - Gloria Fuentes (Gina Rodriguez) (2019) *La última carcajada - Voces adicionales (2018) *Vida privada - Voces adicionales *Tully - Marlo (Charlize Theron) (2018) versión Focus Features *Ciertas mujeres - Gina (Michelle Williams) (2017) *Feed - Olivia Grey (Troian Bellisario) (2017) *Dos son familia - Kristin (Clémence Poésy) (2017) *El comediante - Miller (Edie Falco) (2017) *Cell - Sharon Riddell (Clark Sarullo) (2016) *Cuarto de Guerra - Julia (Elizabeth Becka) (2015) *Valley of Knights: Mira's Magical Christmas - Sara (Tone Beate Mostraum) (2015) *Amor a la carta - Mehrunnisa (Shruti Bapna) (2013) *La gran seducción - Helen (Voz en el teléfono) (Anna Hopkins) (2014) *The Little Death - Evie (Kate Mulvany) (2014) *Sexo, amor y terapia - Judith Chabrier (Sophie Marceau) (2014) *Frank - Clara (Maggie Gyllenhaal) (2014) *Viktor - Katerina (Polina Kuzminskaya) (2014) *Cocodrilo vs Anaconda - Marge (Ali Eagle) (2015) *Meadowland - Sarah (Olivia Wilde) (2015) *Suite francesa- Madeleine Labarie (Ruth Wilson) (2015) *Raze - Sabrina (Zoë Bell) (2013) *Lago Tiburón - Sara (Melissa Bolona) (2015) *Misfire - Gracie (Vannessa Vásquez) (2014) *Skin Trade: Tráfico humano - Min (Celina Jade) (2014) *Un pequeño caos - Sabine de Barra (Kate Winslet) Redoblaje 2016 *Madame Bovary (2014) - Henriette (Laura Carmichael) (2014) *El redentor (2013) - Sra. Choy (Michelle Lee) (2013) *Vigilancia máxima - Detective Head Lee (Jin Kyeong) (2013) *La leyenda de la tumba del dragón - Katie (Lydia Leonard) (2013) *Déjate querer - Ella (Michelle Monaghan) (2014) Versiòn Argentina *Una comedia inapropiada - Cindy (Caroline Rich) (2013) *Impact Earth - Stella Harrison (Brooke Langton) (2015) *Si estuvieras aqui - Sarah Bloom (Kate Hudson) Redoblaje 2015 *Sleeping With Other People - Emma y Renee (2015) *El tipo perfecto - Rachel (Jessica Parker Kennedy) 2015 *Ya te extraño - Jess (Drew Barrymore) 2015 *Orgullo - Sian (Jennifer Gunning) (2014) *Supremacía - Odessa (Lela Rochon) *Ricki and The Flash: Entre la fama y la familia - Julie (Mamie Gummer) 2015 *Rápido y fogoso (Sex Drive ) - Mary (Alice Greczyn) Redoblaje 2015 *El transportador recargado - Anna (Loan Chabanol) *Ghost of Goodnight Lane - Laurel Mattews (Christine Blenty) *Bus 657 El escape del siglo. - Cristal (Summer Altice) *Brooklyn (2015) - Diana (Eve Macklin) *Una chica como yo: La historia de Gwen Araujo - Chita Araujo *Música, amigos y fiesta - Voces adicionales *Emboscada - Kathy (Susie Abromeit) *Las sofoconas - Beth Humphrey (Brooke Shields) *August: Osage County - Ivy Weston(Julianne Nicholson) Versiòn Argentina *La verdad sobre Emanuel - Linda (Jessica Biel) *About Alex - Sarah *Wild - Stacey (Cathryn de Prume) *Jobs, el hombre que revolucionó al mundo- Laurene Jobs(Abby Brammell) *Una chica como yo: La historia de Gwen Araujo - Chita Araujo *Tan sólo un instante -Joan Laraby(Embeth Davidtz) *La gran seducción - Helen (Anna Hopkins) * Inhumano - Voces adicionales *Predestination - Voces adicionales *I Origins - Voces adicionales *Desde el sótano- Voces Adicionales *Tercera persona - Voces adicionales * Devils Pont - Voces adicionales *Birdman - Voces adicionales *Zombies de Destrucción Masiva - Judy Miller * Max Payne - Michelle Payne (Marianthi Evans) *Pompeya (2014)- Cassia (Emily Browning) versión FOX 2015 *Pusher 3 - Milena *Dude,Where's my Dog - Lucy *Mi mejor amigo - Frances *8 Days - Amy *Spring - Jackie *Los descartados - Gloria *Face of an Angel - Carolina/Narradora *El perro que salvó la Navidad - Tiffany *Olvido y Perdón - Dra Boyd Peliculas Animadas Melissa Sturm * Open Season: Tontos por el susto - Giselle * Kids vs Monsters - Molly (Sidney Endicott) ;Otros *Bad Cat - Misscat (Demet Evgar) versión cines de Latinoamérica *Open Season: Tontos por el susto - Bobbie (Kathleen Barr) Series de TV * Into the Dark - Jesse Hall (Bianca Lopez) T1.EP4 Nuevo Macabro(2018)/ Betty (Barbara Crampton) T1.E10 fontera (2019) * Impuros - Mariana (2018- ) * Élite - Voces adicionales (2018- ) * Da Vinci's Demons - Aldeana (Temp. 2, epis. 7) / Voces adicionales (2013-2015) * Fauda - Nurit (Rona-Lee Shim'on) (2015 - ) * Outlander - Letitia MacKenzie (Aislín McGuckin) (Versión Sony) * The Blacklist - Samar Navabí(Mozhan Marnò) (2°Temporada) * Alpha House - Adriana de Portago (Yara Martínez) * The Walking Dead - Cintia / Denise Cloyd (Merritt Wever) * Betas - Lisa * Helix - Constance Sutton(Jeri Ryan) * Masters of Sex - Voces adicionales * Friends with Better Lives - Voces adicionales * Unforgettable - Voces adicionales * Clean House Nueva York - Nina Ferrer (Presentadora) * Most Likely to... - Narradora * Drop Dead Diva - Voces adicionales * The Goldbergs - Voces adicionales * Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales * Franklin & Bash - Voces adicionales * Extraños (Outlander) - Letitia MacKenzie * Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Candice Delong * Cara a cara con las mujeres asesinas - Narradora / Candice Delong * Amor Asesino * Un papá en apuros - Voces Adicionales * New York INK - Jessica * DC Cupcakes - Sophie * Cambiame el look * The Taste - Diane * Young & Hungry - Sofía (Aimee Carrero) * Infieles - Voces adicionales * Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Voces adicionales * MTV's Bugging Out - Tammy * Cazador de asesinos - Sherita Gilbert Dramas coreanos *Volver a Amar - Jung-Wan *Amor eterno(dorama ) - Voces adicionales Reality show * Ink Master - Voces adicionales * Star Films - Angelina Jolie Series animadas *Oswaldo - Leía (Melissa García) (2018- ) *Osos Boonie - Sunny *Big Mouth - Missy *El vacío - Mira Telefilms *En lo bueno y en lo malo - Voces adicionales (2015) *One Christmas Eve - Phoebe (Heather Hanson) (2014) Telenovelas y Series Turcas *Suleimán - Carmiña *Esposa joven - Bahar Saruhan (Arzu Yanardağ) / Leyla Erdöğmüz Kirman (Melissa Özge Yıldırımer) (30 eps.) (2013) Telenovelas de La India *Saras & Kumud - Kumud Sundari Saraswatichandra Vyas (Jennifer Winget) *Dulces sueños de la niñez - Seema Prabhu Garg (Alka Mogha) Telenovelas filipinas *Una nueva oportunidad - Rebecca "Reb / Becky" Villacorta (Camille Prats) Telenovelas brasileñas *Máscaras - Geraldine Aiden (Luíza Tomé) Redoblaje 2016 Videojuegos *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Hermana Catherine (Merle Dandridge) Anime * Yo-Kai Watch - Cellisca Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Gapsa * Civisa Media * Video Dub * Palmera Record * Marmac Group — Polaco Audio Studio * Roitman Group * Nicetopost * Videorécord * Main Post * Non Stop Digital — Media Pro Com * Magma Productora * Estudio Mandinga Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutoras argentinas Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Argentina Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020